


Rogue

by Lyanna_Targaryen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Bucky follows Steve like a lost puppy, Dominant Bucky Barnes, F/M, Imprinting, Lone Wolf, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve gets himself a new dog, Stucky - Freeform, Tony accidently hits the said dog, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, imprint, wereworlf!bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Targaryen/pseuds/Lyanna_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds an injured man one morning on one of his early runs and takes him back to the Avengers compound for proper medical treatment where they discover that Steve actually brought home a Werewolf. Now Steve is forced to help this mysterious handsome stranger named "Bucky" back to health while trying to keep the man from attacking anyone that gets too close. Tony especially, but that might just be because he hit him with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky never met before and are being introduced for the first time in this story. Takes place right after Age of Ultron. Bucky imprints on Steve and you can guess how that makes things difficult.

It'd been a long, socially aggravating day that went pretty much exactly the way that Tony had told Pepper it would. There was a reason he put her in charge of Stark Industries. She was good with people. She was, which he'd been told he lacked severely of, patient with others. Ms. Potts was the definition of a company's good role model. If she'd allow him to have 'Staff Member of the Month Awards' like he'd suggested, then she'd totally have her face plastered on the wall every month in the lobby. 

And because of her charming yet borderline threatening ways, Tony had trusted her when she asked him to come into the office for a meeting. God damn it he trusted her and look what good that did for him. Well, nothing really happened to him physically, but mentally... Boy was he drained in that category. Sitting for three hours in a stale conference room as some nobody from HR gave a presentation on God knows what. 

Let's just say it's been a good thing that he had on thick sunglasses and wasn't a snorer. He had everyone tricked except for, quite predictably, Ms. Virginia Potts. He swore his right ear was still ringing from that swat to the side of his head and the yelling his dear Pepper was doing from the other line on the phone wasn't helping it in any way. 

She paused her ranting only to ask if he was still listening, which, of course, he was. Better to get the scolding over now and not be forced to drive back to headquarters. 

"Yes, I believe you were insisting on how childish and unprofessional I was, my dear. A new record, by the way, on how many curses you can fit into just one breath. And yes, I've been counting."

Wrong response, he discovered when she somehow managed to beat her just recently broken cursing record. Screw it, he was getting her a plaque and hanging it in the lobby anyway.

Distracted with what he wanted to have printed onto the plaque, and the ringing in his ears, Tony missed the large, dark shape that darted out in front of his car. He saw it the last second of course and dropped his phone to grab the wheel with both hands and yank it out of the way in a moment of surprise. 

The tires screeched under the pressure of his breaks against the cement just as there was an audible thump against his front left headlight followed by broken glass, dented metal, and a pained yelp.

"Shit."

The breaks finally stopped the car about a yard away from the accident as Tony managed to steer it into the emergency lane. He sat frozen in his seat, his mouth agape in surprise as he hands but barely shook above the steering wheel. With his heart still beating away in his chest, Tony glanced into the rearview mirror to cheek for any sign of the whatever the hell he clipped. 

If memory served him correctly then he possibly hit an animal. He was sure there had been a wounded yelp. 

He let out a long breath and tried to relax back in his seat as his heart started to slow with every inhale. 

"I think I just killed a dog," he breathed aloud into the emptiness of his car. 

He swallowed heavily and looked back into the mirror and his heart sped back up when he saw movement off the other side of the road in the grass near the tree line. 

"Nope. Just severely wounded it. Yep, that's worse." 

God he really did not want to carry a wounded wild animal into his car. Blood was a hard stain to remove and if the creature decided to get its revenge while he was driving to get the little sucker help... 

Tony looked back at the slow moving mass that was near invisible to see at this time of night. He briefly wondered how he would look removing an injured animal from the trunk of his car like it was some corpse to be disposed of. 

Deer, fox, cat, were all things he was okay with leaving behind but a dog... Natasha would have his head if she found out. Damn spy. 

"Good thing I dressed Friday office causal," he sighed and opened the door and stepped from his car. He really hoped this dog didn't have fleas or rabies. 

Tony looked both ways before crossing the street and stopped about ten feet from the dog that was cowering in the tall grass. He whistled to get its attention. 

"Hey there, little guy, girl - whatever you are. Please don't freak out when I get closer. Just gonna get you some help." 

He took another cautious step with both hands raised then to not scare it off. Tony was sure he'd probably look ridiculous if anyone were to drive by. Probably best to hurry this up. 

He tried whistling again and took another step. "Come on, little...oh."

Tony's eyes widened when the dog shifted and he saw it a little better. "Okay, so not little. Big. Big dog." Suddenly getting out of the car was starting to look like a really stupid idea. 

Realizing that approaching a wounded, scared and probably a really angry animal, Tony nervously took a step back and proceeded to land his right foot on a stick. It snapped and he swore his heart stopped when the big - freaking HUGE - dog turned its head in his direction. Two near neon blue orbs stared angrily back at him. 

Yup, getting out of the car had definitely been a mistake. See? This is what happens when he tries to be a good civilian. He suddenly really wanted to punch Steve in his perfect teeth for trying putting such things in his head.

Tony jumped when the creature let out a low, warning growl and bested it's bloody teeth. 

"Damnit..." Tony cursed then turned and sprinted back to his car, his heart hammering in his ears. He started the engine and sped off without bothering to see if the dog had even pursued him. 

That...that thing was no ordinary dog. Wolf, maybe, but definitely not some golden retriever little Jimmy would buy at the pet store. 

 

As Tony hightailed it down the dark road back towards the Avenger HQ where everyone was most likely still asleep, he failed to notice the limp creature that did its best to keep up, despite the impossible speed. 

\---

The following morning Tony nearly forgot all about the dog that he'd struck. He would've let it slip his mind completely if he didn't have to order the new parts for his damaged car, however. When he pulled into the underground garage and saw the extent of the damage himself he couldn't believe it. It had looked as though he rammed into a freaking moose or some other insanely large mammal. 

He'd been stirring his coffee in the buildings commons room while speaking with Friday about ordering a new headlight when there had been a flash of orange and the next thing Tony knew he was being pinned against the nearby wall. 

Against Romanoff stood in front of him, her eyes ablaze in furry and set determination. Tony was about to ask what had gotten into her when the spy leaned forward and sniffed him. Tony shifted awkwardly against the wall. 

"Well good morning to you too, Romanoff. Is this going to be a new occurring thing because next time I'll make sure not be holding a scolding cup of coffee? Ya know, for future reference." 

She growled and squeezed his shoulders harder, causing him to wince when her nails dug into his skin.

"Shut up with your joking for just one damn second and don't even dare try lying to me."

Tony nodded, seeing the more animalistic side of the Russian flash in her eyes. 

"Where have you been the last few hours? Were you with someone? If so, who and how long ago did you last see them? Answer me, Tony."

Tony recalled the last few hours clearly but didn't see why they were suddenly so important to the woman who looked ready to kill. Where was Clint when you needed him? 

"Spent the last few hours asleep but before then I was in a few meetings at Stark Industries. Came into contact with about twelve people total throughout my day, give or take." He confessed naturally. 

"No little red flags went off when I was meeting with them. Although, that one guy from HR did linger a little too long on that handshake. Damn, how did I not catch that?" 

Natasha growled and he held up his hands in defense. "That's all I got for you, Nat. Why? What's going on?"

She clamped her mouth shut and finally let go of his aching shoulders. He sighed in relief and rolled them a few times as one of them popped. 

"I smell one on you."

Tony froze. "Like, as in," he gestured to her and she glared before she nodded. 

"Oh... So, are you gonna go after them or something? Don't really know why this is all a problem quite honestly. Forgive me for not knowing Werewolf etiquette. Should really brush up sometime." 

Natasha ignored his jesting and turned towards the large windows overlooking the forest surrounding the base. "They could just be passing through, but the fact they got as close to you as they did knowing fully who you are and what I am," she shrugged. "It could mean nothing but I wouldn't turn a blind eye on it, Tony. It'd be best to inform surveillance and have them keep a lookout." 

"Did you get that, Friday?"

The A.I. joined in again for the first time after her original discussion with Tony had been interrupted. 

"Sending a report to the security team as we speak, Mr. Stark." 

Natasha turned back to Tony again and he saw her take another large inhale. He was almost tempted to grab the neckline of his shirt and try and smell what she was picking up on him. 

"Are you sure no one who you've come into contact with could possibly have been a wolf? I know it's hard for humans to tell, but there are--." 

Tony held up a finger to silence her and was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the warning glare she shot him. 

The night of the crash replayed in his mind and suddenly it all clicked. That hadn't been no dog nor ordinary wolf...that had been...

His eyes flashed to hers and she looked at him skeptically. 

"Son of a gun. Let's say I hit you going 70 mph in my car in the middle of the night while you were in wolf form," he paused, as if afraid to know her answer. "How upset would you be with me? Like, shake it off and gloat about it over a dead deer, or track me down and get your revenge?"

Natasha's mouth slowly worked its way open as her eyes grew wider. Tony felt himself already starting to sweat. 

He nodded curtly then. "Right. I'll start packing my things."

\--- 

Steve frowned once he stepped outside. The sun was already making its way up, turning the dark purples and oranges to soft blues and delicate yellows. He hated getting late starts on his morning runs. It always threw his day off. 

Maybe he would've been up in time if he had a decent nights sleep. He couldn't remember what of, but his dream kept him pulled so far under that he missed two of his emergency alarm clocks. It must've been a nightmare if his sweat laced face and sheet tangled limbs were anything to go by. 

But why couldn't he remember? Nightmares were nothing new to him, especially after having been in a World War before the ice and the most recent one in NYC. He remembered all of those quite vividly to his misfortune, but none of them had kept him asleep for as long as he'd been. 

He hated oversleeping. He'd been asleep for a larger part of his life than being awake. Then being alive, it felt like. 

Steve sighed as he finished his stretching and began his morning jog alone. Sam hadn't been in his room when he walked by so Steve assumed he already left. He didn't mind jogging alone, it wasn't like anyone could keep up with him anyways. It was just nice to have some company every once in a while. 

He shivered when he left the sun's soft rays and continued his jog under the shadows on the dirt trail through the forest. He preferred the dirt under his shoes while he ran. It reminded him of the basic training he went through before the war.

He grinned as an image of his old small self climbed into the back of a jeep after successfully completing a challenge over the other soldiers. He wondered if he still would've pulled out the pin if he had the strength that he has now back then. Heck, he could've bent that flag pole in half and retrieved the flag that way if he did. 

If Steve had his music with him then he probably would've missed the sound of someone groaning, but thankfully he didn't and he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned towards the sound, narrowing his eyes through the greenery to locate its source. 

"Hello?" He called out and moved closer to a particularly thick patch of overgrowth. "Is anyone there? Are you hurt?" 

When he parted the bush in front of him he suddenly froze, his breath catching in his throat. His blue eyes widened at the sight of a man lying bloody and completely bare in the grass. 

Without thinking he moved forward and untied the jacket around his waist to cover the man's lower half, thanking the lord that the man's large thigh was angled where it didn't reveal any of his privates. 

He lowered himself to a knee at the strangers side. He grimaced at the damage done to the man's left shoulder and the odd angle the bone there was pushing up under the skin. The thick layer of blood made it hard to make out any other injuries so Steve didn't dare try to touch him just yet. 

"Hey, are you awake? Can you tell me what happened or where you hurt the most?"

The man groaned and moved his head away from where it'd been buried in the roots of the grass. Steve signed in relief. Good. The man appeared to be conscious still and somewhat responsive. 

"Don't move around too much, alright?" He sternly instructed, reaching into his workout pants to bring out his cell phone. "I'm going to call for help and they'll--"

In one quick movement Steve's phone was in his hand and the next it was being tossed through the air and collided with a tree. He stared in shock for a moment before he looked back down at the injured man who was glaring up at him. 

"Nyet." The man growled almost inhumanly and Steve sat back in shock. 

His mouth seemed to open and close several times before he could respond. "Are you insane? I'm trying to help you?!" 

The strangers long hair fell slightly away from his face as he shifted and Steve had to stop himself from reaching out to hold him still. Slowly the man's cold glare started to soften and Steve swore the color of his eyes began to change color. 

He watched, completely transfixed as they went from a bright blue to a cool, gray storm color. He'd seen that before in someone's eyes but he couldn't think clearly enough to remember who. 

"Mm..." He was trying to speak, Steve realized, but doubted he'd understand any of it going off of the Russian he heard the man use earlier.

"Don't stress yourself," Steve hushed, ignoring the way the man's good arm was trying to lift in his direction. 

He had to move the man and had to quick. It was a good thing they weren't too far from the compound. The man was large in height and bulk but Steve was fairly positive he could carry him no problem. 

"M-Mo.."

Steve carefully moved one arm under the man's knees and watched his face to make sure he wasn't hitting a wound. 

"M-Moy...Moy..."

He moved more quickly as the man's mumbles grew fainter. He seemed to be losing consciousness again. 

"Stay with me, pal. Listen to my voice, alright? Stay with me." 

He avoided touching the hurt arm and lifted the man with a surprised grunt at how heavy he actually was. That was a surprise for sure. 

"Da..." 

Steve looked down at the man as he began to jog back on the trail towards the compound. He heard Natasha speak enough Russian to know what that word meant. 

"That's good. Real good. Try to stay with me for a bit longer then you can sleep. I'm going to get you help. Just stay awake." 

When Steve looked down again and saw that the man had his eyes shut, he frowned. "Hey! What did I say about falling asleep?"

When he checked again he had to do a double-take because he swore the man was smiling.


	2. A Not So Welcome Welcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a review and a kudos! Inspired me to carry on.

Natasha paced the length of the window agitatedly; her hands crossed tightly over her chest to restrain herself from jumping crazed inventor who seemed to want a death wish. Angry would’ve been an understatement with how she felt towards the egotistical male. If she were to jump him, she briefly decided during his exasperating rambling, it'd be after he finally closed his mouth. That way she'd know just how hard to hit him. 

"I tried to help the big guy and what'd I get in return? A face full of teeth and an angered growl that I'm sure meant 'back the hell up, buddy.'" Tony swung out his arm in accusation. “Offered my assistance like one of those aspiring do-gooders and nearly lost my life because of it. Hell, besides hitting the dog part I’m Steve would’ve been proud." 

He circled the couch before flopping down and reaching for the stress ball that he usually left there. There were multiple of them scattered throughout the Avenger building complex. "See, this is why I'm more of a cat person. Much smaller and hell of a lot easier on my cars buffer." He glanced over to her. "No offense." 

She gave him an irritated look and was surprised with herself for how long she'd been able to stand silently and listen to him for as long as she had. Her patience though had at last run out. "Do you have any idea how idiotic you sound right now?"

Tony frowned, seeming not to pay much mind to her slight as he continued to squeeze the rubber ball full of sand. "Take that as a yes," he muttered. 

"Stark."

He threw his head back and groaned. "Oh boy, here comes the last names.” He then rotated in the seat to look in her direction with a more leveled glare. "Doesn't anyone around here have sympathy for the guy who almost had his throat torn out? I almost died last night, Romanoff."

"And you almost killed a man, too." She snapped, and paced around the sofa to face the man slouched there. "If you had succeeded then that would've been a hit and run, Tony."

"And that's exactly why I stopped to check on the fellow," He retorted, more agitated. "Oh, and let's not forget they were in wolf form, so really I just stopped for a dog who seemed to have been set on suicide." 

Getting hit by a car wouldn't have killed them. Hurt them, yes, but not enough to put an end to their life like a fatal shot from a silver bullet to the skull would.

"That doesn't make sense." 

"You're telling me," Tony scoffed. "Here I thought you wolves had super senses and what not. Even deer know better to look both ways before crossing."

She could tell he was telling the truth, but it still didn’t sound realistic. She shook her head and turned away as she tried to put the pieces together. "They would've heard your car coming from a mile away. The fact they crossed without noticing you means they were focusing on something far more important than having to check for traffic. Their senses were focused elsewhere." 

"Bunny, squirrel, raccoon.” He shrugged. “Midnight cravings can to that to a person."

She turned back to him. "How many wolves did you say you saw?”

"Just that one and thank god. Don't think my car would've survived if I ran into more. Pun intended. Too soon? I’m going with it anyway."

She ignored his joking and went back to pacing. The wolf in her continued to grow antsy and desired to scout out the area and investigate for herself. "Or they just hadn’t caught up yet. That wolf you hit," she moved to stand above Tony. "I bet they were running from someone."

Tony looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Another wolf?"

She sighed. "Or a pack of them. That'd explain why this person ran and didn't stay and fight."

"So what does this mean? Should I head back to my tower in the city where it's safe or...?"

"A wolf without a pack is a dangerous one, Tony. They were being hunted for a reason and you just got yourself involved in whatever feud that's going on between them. This rogue wolf could come after you for revenge and the pack that's hunting it will follow the trail you left for them."

"Soo..."

She held back from growling at the man. "Wolves don't like the city. Too many things going on at once for our senses. The sooner you leave the better. Take a helicopter. They can't track your scent if you fly." 

Tony tossed the stress ball at the redhead who caught it effortlessly. "Good thing I'm a light packer. Can you have a chopper ready for me within the hour, FRIDAY?"

The A.I. came to life then. "I'll have a request sent to the hanger for them to prepare for your immediate departure, Sir."

"Great. Spent too much time out here in these woodsy parts anyways. The city's been calling my name ever since I left." He stood from the couch and stepped over the glass mess he made and headed towards the exit. "Hey FRIDAY? Locate the team, will ya? Don't wanna be rude without a proper farewell to everyone. Will never hear the end of it.”

FRIDAY paused longer than expected and Tony glanced up where he knew the speakers were placed. "Did you get that?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," the A.I. responded, sounding troubled by her processed tone. "But my tracking of Captain Rogers has come up unsuccessful. He appears to have left the compound 36 standard minutes ago."

"A little late for him to get started on his morning run, wouldn't you say?" Natasha commented from the other side of the room. She had a suspicious look in her eyes that made Tony feel compelled to find out more.

"Track him for us will you?" 

"Oh dear," FRIDAY exclaimed as she witnessed what the others could not. "Surveillance has just located Mr. Rogers entering the east side of the compound with what seems like an injured man in tow. Shall I send a medic unit to meet him upon arrival?"

Tony gaped at the information but when he darted his gaze back to Natasha for her reaction he found that she was gone. There was s swift breeze at his back and he turned in time to catch a glimpse of her red hair before it disappeared out the doorway.

He was hot on her heels as he commanded for FRIDAY to send more than just a harmless medic team to greet Rogers and the newcomer. 

\----

 

Steve stumbled for what felt like the fifth time during his trek back to the Avengers base. He hadn’t felt his legs burn this much from running in ages. The injured man who he currently had in his arms turned out to be heavier than Steve had estimated him to be. Each step only seemed to weigh him down the longer he ran. The man just had so much bulk. It wouldn't surprise him if this guy weighed more than him on the scale.

"You're still with me, right pal?" Steve inquired again just in case though he doubted anyone would be able to drift off with how much he was jostling them around. The man grunted, and Steve swore that specific grunt sounded more agitated than all the other grunts before. If it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation they were in then he would’ve grinned. 

"We're almost there. Few more seconds..." He told him in one long breath, finding it hard to talk and keep a steady pace at the same time. When was the last time he'd been winded from a run? 

"Nyezashta."

Steve tried looking down at him but instead chose not to so he could keep his focus ahead and not stumble over his own two feet. 

"I don't speak much Russian," he huffed and squinted up ahead. Were those people waiting for them outside? FRIDAY must've seen him and alerted Tony. He’d have to thank the A.I. once everything was taken care of.

"I have a friend who does, though. We can talk then, sound good?" 

He just happened to catch sight of Natasha then as the redhead stepped out in front of the group. The closer Steve got he began to recognize that the position the agents were posed in wasn't how medic team would situate when about to accept a new patient. About half a dozen agents kneeled on the ground with another half standing behind them. His step flattered when he realized they were all holding weapons. Thankfully none was pointed in their direction and that's what kept him from turning and high tailing it back into the woods.

He stopped a yard out just to be safe, though. The group dressed in black combat gear and the redhead who stood in the front didn’t seem very welcoming at their arrival. Natasha’s calculated gaze dropped to the injured man in his arms and her nostrils flared. 

"You should've left him wherever you found him, Steve. Bringing him here was a bad idea." She called out from the distance he purposely placed between them. 

Something about this wasn't right, Steve realized, and it wasn't the armored team of men and women with loaded weaponry that made him deliberate that. It was Agent Romanoff’s underhanded presence here that alerted him something about this situation wasn’t justly. 

"This man needs immediate medical attention, Natasha. He'll die if we don't get him in to see Doctor. Banner."

He took a step forward, fully prepared shove his way past the guards and get this man help but the warning growl Natasha unexpectedly shot him made Steve freeze. He stared at the redhead in disbelief. She'd never growled at him like that before. He watched mystified as her eyes began glowing blue. 

He realized then that something he’d said must’ve offended the wolf in her. 

"I can't let you take that man in the building, Rogers. Too much of a risk." 

He raised an eyebrow. Was the wolf coming out because she felt this man was a threat towards Doctor Banner? What made this patient any different from the rest? 

"I'm sorry but I won't let this man die simply because you don't trust him." He stated more firmly and the former Russian spy actually snarled at him. 

This time, he stopped dead in his tracks, aware that she was actually threatening him and not just warning him like she did with the last.

"Nat?"

She wouldn't actually try and attack him, would she? He had a feeling that his plan of pushing his way past the guards just became a lot more difficult.

Devising a way to get this injured man medical help and keep anyone else from needing some too if this all went south, Steve didn't notice that the man in his arms seemed to be making angry animalistic sounds of his own. He only grasped to look down when Natasha's eyes seemed to snap to the stranger and the next thing Steve knew the man was struggling with a renewed strength to break free of his hold of him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he chided to calm him back down but the man was a lot stronger than Steve had thought a guy would be in such a state and as he eventually was able to break loose after a lot of awkward fumbling on Steve’s part. He held his arms out as if to catch the man if he fell backward as he stood firmly in front of him, naked and bloody for everyone in the field see. 

The man hunched over as if a feral predator while an alarmed Steve uncomfortably shifted a step back to keep the man’s backside from touching him.

The sounds of guns clicking made Steve dart his attention back to the agents and he found that they all had their aim trained on the man who was standing like a solid wall before him. It was quiet for a few seconds before an angry, inhuman growl ripped from the man's throat that had Steve gaping in shock. 

Wait, was this guy a…?

He looked to Natasha for some type of confirmation and noticed that she too was hunched in a similar position and even had her teeth bared. She growled back and the wounded man who'd Steve been trying to save suddenly charged forward. Steve was about to yell out for him to stop in case the agents decided to shoot him down but the guy only made it a good two steps before he wobbled and started to drift to the right. Steve quickly darted forward and was at his side to catch him before he hit the ground and injured himself more. 

"Don't you see?" Natasha was now towering over them, an air of authority and dominance radiating off her. "You found yourself and injured wolf and brought him back thinking we'd help him." 

Steve glanced at the heavy man leaning profoundly against his left side and tried to lift him because his legs seemed to be giving out. How was he supposed to know this hurt man was a Werewolf? He never would've come to that assumption on his own from the lack of signs when he first encountered him. Plus, the only other wolf he'd ever met was Natasha. It made him wonder how many like her were really out there. 

"And we won't because of what he is? Seriously, Nat? That's pretty low coming from someone of his own kind."

"He's a rogue, Steve." She stepped forward and glared at where Steve was holding him. It only made him want to pull the man closer to his side. She obviously didn't seem to trust that the guy wouldn't lash out and try to harm him too. "He doesn't belong to a pack for a reason and we’re not keeping him around to find out why.”

"So what does that make you?” he tried to counter because she had a point. “You don't have a pack."

She frowned like he'd just said something stupid. "I have a pack, Steve. You and the rest of the team are what it consists of. You don't have to be a wolf to be a part of a pack." 

Steve knew next to nothing about Werewolf culture but he knew that his retort probably came off as insulting and he suddenly felt repentant. "I'm not saying he has to join...ours, but it’s not right to just do nothing. We can't leave him to die, Nat. I'm going to help him regardless of what you and everyone else may think."

"Steve..."

They both looked to the man who barely moved his lips to mumble his name. He suspected he only heard it thanks to the serum and Natasha with her heightened senses. It was a relief that he was aware enough of his surroundings to distinguish the name of the one who was trying to save him. 

"If I can't find help here then I will carry him some place else where someone will."

"Moy..."

Natasha's eyes snapped back to the man and Steve noticed how she tensed at the Russian word that he couldn't translate for himself. 

"I don't like this." She finally sighed, her eyes never leaving the semi-conscious man at his side. 

"I'll watch over him. If he tries something then I'll stop him but you need to trust me." He paused, thinking back to how his comment about Doctor. Banner had affected her before. "We don't have to ask Banner to be the one who helps him." He said more quietly, and her eyes seemed to soften when she looked back into his.

The corner of her lip quirked a little. "Bruce will want to help regardless of what I ask of him. I'll be there too, and if this wolf tries anything--"

"You'll kill him. I know. But you can try." He grinned tiredly. 

She backed up and motioned for the agents to lower their guns. Steve let out a sigh of relief but didn’t relax his posture. The man leaning on wouldn't let him with his weight. "Once he's healed enough to walk on his own we're sending him away."

"If he's able to properly defend himself that is."

She gave him a disapproving look as a medic team came rushing from the building and towards them. Thankfully the man was too out of it after he used the last of his energy to try and charge Natasha and Steve were able to ease him on the gurney with the help of another set of hands. He picked up the jacket that had fallen when the man escaped from his arms and placed it again over his crotch. Natasha shot him an amused smirk that Steve ignored despite his forming blush. 

"You're making a huge mistake with this, Rogers." She commented as they both kept up with the team who were rushing through the halls towards the medical center. Steve didn’t blame her because it was just her nature to be suspicious about everything, but something in him told him this was right. 

He forced a grin. "Eh, figured I could take one out of Tony's handbook."

He missed the smirk she shot him as kept his attention on the man on the cart and how his head kept jerking in his direction and the slight twitch of his fingers. 

"Funny.” They entered the elevator and Steve finally looked at her so his staring wouldn't become too obvious. “Tony said the same about you." 

The man on stretcher growled and everyone besides Natasha and Steve stopped what they were doing and looked at the patient cautiously. Natasha surprised them all when she leaned down and whispered something in Russian in the man’s ear. The man’s growling stopped and Steve looked at her questionably. 

"Hope you didn't just threaten a man who is already injured and strapped down," Steve advised.

Natasha kept her eyes on the flashing floor numbers above. “Just told him to be a good little wolf for his mate is all. He should be pretty cooperative from now on.”

“Mate?” Steve questioned, and looked down at the bloodied man who was now silent. “You mean like his best pal?”

Natasha didn’t respond and Steve could’ve sworn he heard a member of the medical team try to muffle a laugh by abruptly coughing.


	3. To You I'm Just Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words that are in italics during the conversation between Natasha and Bucky are supposed to be them conversing in Russian.

They took the man straight into surgery almost immediately after surveying his injuries and collecting any medical information about his abilities that might've come up during his operation from Natasha. Steve had seated himself nearby to listen in and learn whatever he could about the man's true nature and just what he brought upon everyone in the faculty.

It didn't feel like he made a mistake by bringing the man here, though. He saved his life and they could figure out what happens next when the man is properly treated and healed. Natasha would most likely be against that plan, but Steve swore to the man and he wasn't about to go back on his word.

"Congratulation's, it's a boy."

Steve laughed grimly. "Trust me, I know."

He lifted his head to find his redheaded teammate standing over him. She had her arms crossed over her brown leather jacket and appeared relaxed but Steve knew better. He knew she'd been running around making preparations for their new guest. He didn't miss the squad of guards that marched pass the medical lobby window toward the incarceration center where their new friend would surely be staying.

"You heard yet from Banner?" he asked and stretched his back. He wasn't keeping track of time but from the cracks he heard coming from his spine, he'd say a few hours.

"You know he's not that kind of doctor, Steve." She moved to sit in the chair across from him. He sighed and looked away. "He would've sought you out if something came up."

"I know but nobody seems to want to tell me anything. Even the receptionist's been avoiding eye contact with me." Steve glanced again in the older woman's direction where she still had her eyes locked onto the computer monitor with a pucker in her lips like she was trying not to smile.

Natasha followed his gaze and grinned. "I don't think that's the only reason she's trying not to make eye contact with you."

He shook his head with a smile. If she was going to try and set him up yet again with someone then he was going to lose it.

"Now's not really a good time, Nat."

"You don't have to worry about me playing matchmaker anymore, Steve. Turns out you never needed my help, to begin with. You've got me beat."

Steve turned back to her with a puzzled expression. He wasn't dating anyone last he checked.

"Care to explain what I've apparently beaten you at?"

The spy folded her hands in front and leaned closer. Steve did a quick glance around the pale waiting room just to make sure it was still just them in there.

"I haven't had the chance to sit down and explain this sort of thing to the rest of the team yet because it never concerned them directly, but now that you've just multiplied the scenario it's time to come clean before things get messy."

"You mean about your wolf attribute?" Steve conjectured. "I didn't mean any harm towards Banner when I brought the other wolf in, Nat. From what I've read up on wolf culture I understand how protective one can be towards someone sentimental to them."

Natasha quirked a half grin as if pitying whatever Steve was not picking up on. He creased his brows together in confusion, thinking he'd either been mistaken with what he'd quickly read through on Google while he waited for updates on their new friend who was still in surgery, or that Natasha was leaving him out on something real important. It was likely the latter.

"This isn't just about me or Bruce anymore, Steve."

Steve's misperception slowly melted away when he recalled what she had disclosed when she first sat down. His lungs expanded when he unconsciously took in a large gulp of air. She'd said ‘multiplied the scenario', as in he just doubled what's already been there, to begin with.

"I…" He was breathing harder and felt the natural necessity to glide his fingers through his hair.

"You feel a connection to him already, don't you? You can be honest with me about this, Steve. Doubt there's anyone here who could know more about what you're going through than myself or Bruce."

Going through? What in the world was Natasha talking about? She wasn't suggesting that he and the man who was currently in freaking surgery might have a thing. That was just wrong on a whole other level coming from the former Russian spy.

"That's not right, Nat. I brought that man in because he looked like he wouldn't last an hour longer without medical help, not ‘cause I thought one day the two of us would date. Sorry for not thinking romantically of a man covered in his own blood."

His increasing annoyance at the crude suggestion and the frustrated gaze that Natasha was shelling him with made Steve shoot up from the chair and march across the waiting room. How could she even think that a time like this?

Looking more frustrated than ashamed like Steve had thought and wanted her to be, Natasha lingered behind and glared pensively into the chair that he'd previously been settled hours in.

He knew she hadn't meant for him to take advantage of the stranger's poor state to entail some sort of dependency relationship between them, but either way, the man wouldn't be in the right state of awareness during his stay and Steve doubted flirting would make things any humbler.

"You know, the circumstances in which I'd first met Bruce weren't so dandy either. It'd been classified as a high-risk endangerment to both my team and the local population. Situation containment was a priority, and if he happened to go willing and help us out then that would've been a perk." She laughed softly to herself and shook her head.

"To this day I still don't know why Fury thought I was the right person for that job. Maybe he thought a pretty face would relieve the tense setting?"

Her thoughtful smile slipped away abruptly as her gaze was lost on the opposite wall. Steve watched on intriguingly.

"Do you know how close I came to shooting him?" she said quietly, and Steve saw the hard struggled suppression of fear in her eyes. "I had the gun right in his face and he laughed. He didn't seem the least bit scared of me while I… I'd never been more ready to pull the trigger on an innocent man."

"Why didn't you?" he asked lowly, not wanting to break the somber ambiance that's settled over the room.

She turned, the apprehension in her blue eyes gone and replaced with a cold resilience.

"I couldn't, despite what my years of training and the placed voice in the ear were instructing of me. I couldn't shoot him, Steve, and that's what makes him the greatest threat to this world and myself. He has the power to cause so much chaos and yet I'd never harm him or allow anyone else to. He's my biggest weakness."

Steve hadn't known anything about the first encounter between Natasha and Dr. Banner. He didn't have the authorization and neither of them cared to share or did anyone think of it to ask. What stunned him was that Natasha said the voice in her ear told her to act.

SHIELD gave the order have Dr. Banner shot and she failed to follow through. For Natasha, that meant more than it would've for any other field operative.

"I had no clue," he dropped his gaze to the floor and stared at his running shoes. He had yet to return to his quarters and change from his athletic wear. It also reminded him that he was still covered in dried mud and blood.

"I know. I didn't tell anyone."

He heard her stand and looked back up. She smoothed out her jacket and did a quick glance towards the receptionist. Steve doubted the woman heard any of their discussion, she was too far and Natasha had practically been whispering.

"Is there any specific reason you told me?" he asked, and again she gave him that sympathetic smile.

"Nah just felt like getting some emotional baggage off my chest. Hospital waiting rooms make me real chatty for some reason."

Relieved that she was in the usual playful mood again Steve couldn't help but smile.

"Well, at least that's one of us."

"Anything you wanna get off your chest? We might be here a while."

"Besides the blood of another man?" he sighed and she gave his appearance a once over. "Nothing too pressing."

The more that it sunk in that he still had someone else's blood covering him the more it unnerved him. The contrast between himself the bleach white walls must make him look downright menacing. It would explain the receptionist's nervous skepticism of him certainly.

"You should go get cleaned up, Steve. I'll stay here in case someone comes out with new info about your new BFF. I know you'll be first to want to see him."

Steve hesitated at the suggestion.

He _did_ want to get cleaned up. Maybe it was just the intensity of what he's gone through during the day but he swore he was beginning to actually _smell_ the blood that coated him. It reminded him of the man in the most discomforting way.

Plus, it wasn't like he didn't trust Natasha near the guy anymore. She gave him her word that she wouldn't harm him or allow anyone else to unless he lashed out at them and needed to be subdued.

"You're right, but not for any other reason. I'll have my pager on if you want to contact me that way. I shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes." He walked to the glass door, which parted as he approached. "I mean it, Nat, don't leave me out on anything."

The spy grinned and gave him a witty guise.

"And here I thought only us wolves were overbearing."

He pointed at her. "Fifteen minutes, Nat."

 

It was afterward when Steve was scrubbing himself down in his personal shower that he realized Natasha never followed up on the intention of why she felt the need to reveal her and Banner's first introduction. Why would she tell him that Dr. Banner was her true weakness? He knew it was a wolf thing to be protective of their significant other but was it really to such an extent that'd she risk the safety of others to defend him?

Sure, Steve felt an intuitive need to be defensive of their new guest because the guy had no one to stick up for him, but would he really risk the lives of the buildings personnel to ensure that safety?

Steve felt his stomach knot at the realization that Dr. Banner would _indeed_ risk many lives to do the same for Natasha, and the man wasn't even a wolf.

After spending too much time under the steaming water to cleanse himself and organize his thoughts on his current predicament, he swore that he'd be more thorough with the questions he asked Natasha demand earnest responses in return.

* * *

 

It wasn't too long after Steve had departed that agent Romanoff received the message that their new occupant was out of surgery and in a stable condition. The news didn't surprise her in the least, wolves were known for their excelled healing rates. She'd told Steve that little tidbit after they whisked the man away from his side and straight to be prepped for surgery. He'd looked ready to chase after them and she'd promised that the surgeons would wash their hands and be nice and clean before their opened their new friend up.

The joke had backfired and Natasha had to assign a security team to watch the main medical room entrance doors to keep the super soldier from charging through. He'd only calmed down after she promised him that he could stay in the waiting room to be the first to hear any updates on the patient's health.

She couldn't help but grin at the fact that they finally received news on the guy's health status only _after_ Steve left.

Just the blondes luck.

The guards she had stationed on either side of the patient's room nodded and came to attention as soon as she came in sight. She knew she was supposed to alert Steve that their new friend was allowed visitors, but for his safety and everyone else's she needed to pay the man a quick visit on her own first.

The stranger was a wolf after all, and he had some explaining to do as to why he was trespassing on her territory.

The crisp smell of the sterile room mixed with the pungent, foreign scent of the other wolf caused Natasha to scrunch her nose. She didn't hide her distaste when she noticed him watching her from his bed. He must've heard and smelt her when she'd been walking towards his room door and was keeping alert for when she'd enter.

 _"Mind if we have a quick chat, big fella?"_ She asked in Russian and walked over to the right of the bed where she noticed his arm was heavily wrapped and supported. It was his most vulnerable side and they both knew that. She was asserting her dominance between them.

The drugs to keep him asleep must've burned off because of rapid metabolism because he had no difficulty baring his teeth and attempting to jerk away from her display. The cuffs around his left wrist and ankles clanked against the metal post in the action.

_"Aw, now don't be that way. I promise I won't bite."_

_"I doubt that."_ He growled in the same Slavic tongue and Natasha narrowed her eyes at his tone. He was in no position to be hostile toward her in his position. _"Pretty wolves often have the nastiest bite."_

_"Is that coming from experience?"_

_"I've seen my share of wolves in sheep clothing. You,"_ he gestured her with a nod of his head. _"are no different from the rest. I wonder how many fools you've conned with that face."_

The spy crossed her arms and stared down at the scruffy, bandaged man with uninterested disfavor. _"Why? You hoping for a number?"_

_"As long as I do not add to it."_

He didn't trust her in the least bit and honestly, she couldn't care less. She didn't want to make friends with this man. What she wanted was for him to get as far away from her and her pack before troubled followed him from wherever he came.

 _"Answer some of my questions and we'll see about that."_ He eyed her distrustfully but didn't argue.

_"You came onto my territory and threatened my pack--"_

He growled distastefully. _"I did no such thing."_

Natasha raised an eyebrow. _"You want to tell me that little demonstration you put on outside was just for show?"_ she said in reference to when he tumbled out of Steve's arms and tried to charge at her and her security team. _"If that's the case then your form is sloppy as hell."_

The other wolf took a long, deep agitated breath through his nose and for the first time his gaze flickered away from her.

_"It was an act of defense."_

_"For who? Yours or the guy standing behind you?"_ she probed and his blue eyes snapped back to her in a mix of anger, panic, and something frightful.

 _"That man… Who was that?"_   he asked.

 _"Just the guy who saved your sorry ass."_   She cut him off as he opened his month to demand more. _"I'll tell you more if first, you tell me why you're here and how ended up the way you are."_

The man shifted in the bed but seemed to find no comfort in his position and frowned.

It was obvious he didn't like being injured and chained up, especially in the presence of another wolf.

 _"I mean no harm towards you and your…pack. I was just passing through but underestimated the extent of my injuries. It wasn't my intention to seek out help from your people."_ He paused, looking more annoyed than embarrassed. _"I was hit by a car."_

 _"I already know about the car incident,"_ she said smoothly and his eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. _"your wounds show that but they also show that you've been in a tougher situation last night before that. I want to know what happened and why you were more focused on fleeing than being a smart pup and looking both before crossing the street."_

He sneered at her forwardness.

_"None of your business she-wolf."_

She took a step closer and he didn't budge in his bed to back away from the challenge. Even in his poor state, he had too much pride in himself. She suspected that was one of the reasons that got him so badly wounded, to begin with.

 _"It became my business when you came into my territory and encountered someone of my pack."_ Again she saw that intrigued, fearful look in his eyes at the mention of Steve. _"Be honest with me or I swear I'll make you wish you had died quietly on your own out in those woods."_

He was quiet as he glared right back at her.

 _"I wouldn't have hurt him."_ He said finally, like an oath that Natasha could see in his eyes to be true. _"I was being honest when I said I meant no harm towards your people."_

_"I want to believe that but it's sort of hard with how banged up you came to be. Obviously, you pissed someone off and that didn't end too well for you. You're lucky they were able to save your arm with how torn up it was."_

He moved his gaze down towards it with a look of resentment.

 _"I was outnumbered."_ He stated then winced when he tried to lift the wounded limb. _"Their Alpha was a fucking coward."_

So Natasha had been right about her speculation. He encountered another pack and when the odds were stacked against him he ran.

_"Where?"_

_"South from here. Maryland. I doubt they followed me this far north. They wouldn't leave their territory to even bother."_

Natasha sighed and looked out the window. He was right, a pack wouldn't leave the area they were familiar with to hunt down a rogue that was too far past their lands and that was as injured as he was. It was likely they thought his wounds would kill him or another pack would see him and the harm was done and take him out in case he was a risk.

But was he a risk? She'd seen him when he was bare outside and his height and bulk held a similarity with Thor's. She could only imagine how much larger he must be when in wolf form. Now more than ever she was interested to see just how extensive the damage was to Tony's car.

_"You promised more on the blonde?"_

He asked and Natasha turned back to him and saw how he was trying to mask his hopeful expression.

Despite herself, she smiled and leaned against the wall behind her. She knew he wouldn't forget about that part of the agreement. The wolf in him wouldn't let him forget about the one that saved him and just happened to be beyond handsome.

 _"What? You already forgot his name?"_ she smiled and he looked puzzled.

_"Was I given it?"_

_"Can't say for sure, but that didn't keep you from mumbling it every now and then when you fell unconscious."_

He was quiet while he appeared to be trying to recall all that happened outside before his eyes widened slightly.

"Steve…" he looked to her for approval and she nodded. _"Where is he now?"_

Natasha had a pretty big hunch where the super soldier was at the moment. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't tried to contact her yet because she was positive the time in which Steve said he'd be gone was up.

_"Looking for you probably. If it were up to him he would've been by your side during your arm surgery. He has a tender heart like that."_

He looked mixed between surprised and pleased with that statement.

 _"I want to see him."_ He demanded and again was reminded of the chains around him when he tried to get up from the bed. He growled and slumped back down.

_"You've already imprinted on him, haven't you?"_

His eyes shifted to glare at her without turning his head. _"The choice wasn't mine. He appeased my wolf."_

_"Then I should warn you that Steve doesn't understand our culture or what it means to be mated. He's extremely old fashioned so if he allows you to court him then I suggest you take it slow. And if he denies you…"_

She knew it would destroy this man if Steve turned him down. Once a wolf saw their other half they just knew they were the one. Wolves mated for life, so if the other turned the wolf down then that was practically a sentence to a life of desolation. She couldn't imagine a life without Bruce by her side.

_"I'll leave if he wants me to."_

Natasha didn't say anything at first. She didn't know or trust this man enough to decide whether he really would. Whatever was to happen in the future was between him and Steve from now on.

She was about to respond when the sound of hurried footsteps coming from the hall caught her attention. The man seemed to pick up on the noise too and tried his best to sit up more in his bed into a better defense position and glared at the door.

There was a short argument coming from right outside the door and Natasha watched as the man visibly relaxed and looked taken back once he recognized the voice. He turned to her in surprise.

_"Told you he'd be looking for you."_

His gaze snapped back to the door before his brows scrunched and he growled deep and threateningly in his chest as the argument outside the door continued.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

_"Calm down big guy, they aren't going to hurt him."_

That didn't ease his discomfort as he again tried to yank at the chain around his uninjured wrist. If he ever wanted to be around Steve and anyone else then she was going tell him to control his temper because she knew Steve wouldn't like anyone getting hurt just cause hit mate had a trust issue with the staff.

The door suddenly flew open with Steve ungracefully barging inside. His face red from recent arguing and the quick pace he took to get here. His determined gaze landed on Natasha immediately and she smiled in return.

"Took you long enough, Rogers. Were fifteen minutes not enough to get all the dirt off in the shower?" she asked when she saw how wet his hair still was and the droplet marks it'd left on the shoulders of his dark gray shirt.

"I told you to contact me when there was news on him, Natasha." He said clearly agitated then glared at the two guards that tried to approach him. They backed off when she gave them a nod that Steve was allowed to be here. "Instead, you leave me out and then decide to go visit him without me. I thought we made a deal?"

"I never said I wouldn't go see him myself." She shrugged.

He frowned like he didn't believe her. "And I suppose it's my fault for not being clear enough?"

"I wasn't going to break my promise on not hurting him, Steve. I hope that's not the reason why you raced all the way up here." He was silent and Natasha took a deep breath.

 _Of course_ , Steve had been worried. The whole compound was against taking the man in and Steve was the only reason they treated him and didn't have him secured in a cell instead of a medical room at the moment.

"How about you ask the guy how he's doing for yourself? Go slow, though, because I'm not too sure the extent of his English."

It was as if Steve had forgotten there was someone else in the room or that he hadn't realized the man would actually be awake this soon after surgery as his expression blanked. His eyes widened in shock, as they turned downward to the man in the hospital bed and his face reddened. He looked backed to her as if mentally demanding why she hadn't told him he was awake this whole time.

"I'm so sorry," he quickly apologized and looked torn between leaving out the door after how he rudely barged in there uninvited. "I wasn't aware that you'd already be awake. I was told you'd be unconscious for several hours after your operation."

The man just shook his head as if dazed and continued to stare at Steve like a deer in the headlights. Natasha found it amusing how the man looked so ready to jump up and kill her when she first walked in and now he was the complete opposite of that in the face of Steve. It was like he was seeing the goddamn sun for the first time. 

When he continued to only stare and the silence turned awkward, Natasha decided to jump in to make some sort of progression of the situation.

 _"Do you speak English?"_ she asked in Russian and the man slowly turned to her.

_"A little."_

She closed her eyes for several seconds. This was definitely going to make things difficult.

_"Well, I suggest you say something because I doubt staring will get the message across."_

He looked so lost. _"What do I say?"_

_"Introducing yourself would be a decent start for one."_

He swallowed nervously and Natasha had to resist laughing when he tried to lift his chained wrist up as if attempting to offer a handshake. His face turned red and he immediately lowered it and looked back to her as if demanding what he was to do next.

They both turned towards Steve when the blonde let out a soft chuckle after he realized what the other had tried to do. He walked over and gestured to the chair next to the bed and sat when he was given a nod.

"Sorry about the cuffs. I'm sure once you get cleared we can have them removed." He said sincerely and tapped on the metal chain with a finger to show what he was talking about. The man watched Steve's mouth as if he was trying his best to understand what was being said.

"I'm Steve Rogers by the way." He smiled and pointed to himself. "I don't know if you remember but I'm the guy who found you out in the woods and carried you in." He pointed towards the trees out the window the man followed the direction then nodded.

Steve smiled. "That's good. So can you tell me your name?"

On the other side of the bed, Natasha was beaming with unhidden amusement as she watched the exchange. _"Don't be shy,"_ she encouraged. _"Tell the cute blonde your name."_

He's gaze flicked over to the other wolf to glare at her for the teasing comment. Steve curiously looked up at her as if ask what she had said to him.

"I simply translated your question."

Steve didn't look so convinced because if she really had then why would the guy be glaring at her the way he was? "How about we try not to aggravate the guy who just came out of surgery for a while, huh?"

"Not my fault he doesn't have a sense of humor."

Steve didn't reply and focused again on the man. "So wanna tell me your name? I don't think that'll get too lost in translation."

Again he seemed to forget about the cuff and tried lifting his hand. Steve smiled regrettably, hiding how he hated that they cuffed a man who hasn't even done anything wrong.

"My name is James." He said with a heavy accent but understandable enough for Steve to grasp. "To you," he nodded towards the blonde as he continued. "I am Bucky."  
  
"To me he's Bucky?" Steve laughed as his cheeks turned red and ‘Bucky' grinned widely at hearing his name being said aloud by him. Steve noticed and almost shyly looked away towards Natasha for some insight. "Is that a werewolf thing?"

"I think that's just his nickname, Steve."

"But why would he…?" he voiced trailed off and Natasha ignored the warning growl coming from Bucky when she patted Steve on the shoulder.

"Like I said earlier, you've beaten me at my own game."

Steve's face only grew redder. He knew he was still missing out on some huge detail in werewolf culture but he had a feeling that the man who was going back and forth between glaring daggers at Natasha and giving him puppy eyes would quickly recuperate that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so expect weekly chapter updates.


End file.
